It's Not Christmas Without You
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Christmas One-shot NaLu fluff (all character rights go to Hiro Mashima) {COMPLETED}


**No one's POV:**

 _'It's Christmas Eve'_ Lucy thought while making her way to the guild, her thoughts filled with Christmas presents, and just being at the guild with everyone in general. The idea just made her whole heart fill up with warmth.

Don't get Lucy wrong it's not likes it's her first Christmas, but it is her first one without both of her parents, not to mention that Lucy's dad didn't spend time with her during the holidays anyway, so it's not that different.

With eyes closed, and a smile plastered on the blonde's face she walked into the guild. Only for them to pop open a second later.

The whole entire guild is perfectly decorated with fairy bulbs **((Yes those are a real thing))** , and Christmas reefs. To top it off there's even a giant Christmas tree in the corner by the bar.

There's even some mistletoe. _'Wait mistletoe?! Why would someone put that up there?...bet it was Mira -_-||'_

"Merry Christmas Eve!" she shouted making her presence known. She received a bunch of "You too's" or "Merry Christmas'" back.

But something catch her attention. There was no pink- er- salmon haired dragon slayer in the guild.

Which made Lucy very curious, well because he was always there.

Lucy walked up to the bar, and order her usual strawberry milkshake.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Natsu is?" she tried to ask casually, so not to imply that she missed the Flamehead.

But regardless Mira showed a knowing smile before replying.

"Natsu had came in about an hour ago, asking about a present that weirdos would like, when I said I didn't know he ran out."

 _'Hmm, that's weird even for Natsu'_

"Okay, thanks" Lucy replied while making her way to Levy to probably discuss some new book.

 **Natsu's** **POV:**

"ARGHH!"

"Natsu, what's wrong? " asked my cat Happy.

I sighed "It's nothing, I just can't find a gift for Luce." I confessed.

"Yoooouuu liiiiikkkkeee heeerr" he cooed.

"HAPPY BE SERIOUS!"

even though I know he was just teasing me, that still didn't make my heart any less erratic.

"Why not a book"

I sweatdropped at the idea.

"Happy don't you think Lucy has enough books? "

After a few minutes of thinking, Happy jumped up, and started bouncing like he had just won a life time supply of fire chicken... What it's good.

"I know what too get Lucy! "

He exclaimed, looking at Happy, my eyes brimming with hope.

"You can get her... "

I nodded urging him to continue.

"A FISH! "

I practically fell over. _'OF COURSE HE WOULD THINK OF A FISH!'_

"Whatever I'll think of something sooner or later, hopefully sooner"

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

 _'That's it! '_ It had took two hours, but I found the perfect gift.

I looked at the time 11:50 it read. I sprinted to the guild.

"I'M HOME! " I shouted once I entered the guild.

Almost immediately I spotted Luce. I quickly made my way over to her, but quietly so I won't be noticed.

Once behind her I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and said "Merry Christmas, Luce" with my signature grin.

And she returned it tenfold, but soon made epiphanic face. She wiggled out of my arm, and grabbed a present, and handed it to me.

The present was in a regular box, it's wrapping paper looked like it had flames on it. I made sure to not rip it. So I can put it on my wall later.

I opened the box to find...

 _'THE BIGGEST BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE IN THE WORLD!'_

Not really, but it was really huge. I responded with glomping her into a tight hug, which she laughed at.

"Now for your present, Luce" she looked confused.

"Natsu I don't see a box, or bag"

I grinned, and got really close to her face.

"That's because it's something you can't buy"

I stared at Lucy's lips, and closed the gap between us. At first our kiss was sloppy, but we soon found our rhythm.

She tugged at my bottom lip asking for an entrance, which I gladly gave, next thing I know our tongues were fighting for dominance.

The whole guild erupted into cheers, and claps.

Lucy, and I parted, and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Luce"

And once again captured her lips in mine.

 **~тнє єи∂~**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Bye~✌**


End file.
